The City of Rainbows
by LiL Moon
Summary: Tai forgets his and Sora's anniversary and is focred to live in a gay city with his roommates Matt and Ken. Although Tai doesn't know that they are gay. Taiora, Yamachi. With hints of Daiken and CodyT.K.
1. Tai you braindead idiot!

This is my first story ever! I don't know what to say! Um.well let me get to the point. This story starts off as Taiora. It has hints of Kensuke and Cody+T.K. Sorry I don't know Cody's Japanese name. There also shall be some Yamachi too. So basically this story is a Taiora and Yamachi. It's based on a Simpson episode I once saw. So this shall be good! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Well here I go!  
  
The City of Rainbows by LiL Moon  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Sora screamed while trying to catch the run away Tai. Tai turned his head and looked back at her. They had been running around their house for the past twenty minutes and had managed to break everything breakable in their entire house. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her though. How can you when you're being chased by a woman with a giant hammer? In which Tai still didn't understand how she could lift. "NO WAY! IF I DO I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE ANY MORE!" "WELL YOU DESERVE TO DIE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" "WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" Sora suddenly stopped running. Allowing Tai to catch his breath.  
"Tai.don't you remember what today is?"  
"No. What is today?" Tai had a confused look on his face. "YOU HONESTLY DON'T REMEMBER!!!" Sora picked up the hammer and tried to hit Tai again. Tai began to run for the door while Sora stopped and picked up a vase which some how managed to avoid destruction and through it at Tai's head. Tai turned around and dodged it just in time.  
"Sora!" Tai stopped running and looked at her with concern. "What the heck is wrong with you!? What did I forget?"  
Sora glared angrily at Tai. Her voice was sour with evil. "Today is our anniversary remember? Today was the day when we declared our love to each other." "Oh yeah." Tai put his hand behind his head. Even though they weren't married, Sora still made a big deal over their relationship. "And you completely forgot about it didn't you?" Sora looked like she was ready to kill. Tai swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew that Sora knew if he was lying and that always made things worst so he had to tell her. "Yes." He said it in a very light whisper, but was loud enough to be heard. Silence fell for a couple of seconds until Sora exploded. She then grabbed a bigger hammer and proceeded to try and kill Tai. Tai screamed and ran for the door, thrusting it open and then slamming it shut. He continued to run and not look back. That is until he heard a loud crash coming from his apartment. He turned around and noticed Sora had crashed through then door with flames surrounding her. She held the hammer within her grasp.  
"Taichi. Come here Taichi." Even though Sora was calling him he wasn't that dumb. For when she called him Taichi it always meant that she wanted to kill him. So Tai continued to run for his life with Sora close behind. "Jeez that was a close one." Tai breathed out. He had managed to avoid Sora's blows. And soon was able to get rid of her too. Thanks to soccer. He was now at the park resting on the bench. "Man now I don't think I can go home. I should just give her some time to cool off first, but where will I go?" Tai looked down to his right to find a newspaper open to the section for available homes. "Hmm. This sounds ok. Two guys looking for a third roommate. Must be a guy. Well I'm a guy. Let's see where is it? Rainbow Ave.? Apartment number 206. I never knew there was a street named Rainbow Ave.? Oh well this will have to do." With that Tai grabbed the newspaper and set off for Rainbow Ave.  
  
What do you think? I know this chapter might stink a little, but I'm just getting started. So give me a break. The fun will appear in the next chapter. Please review. 


	2. Rainbows are the new fashion

Ok, just to let you know that this chapter will be a lot better than the last. After all this one will have Yaoi in it. Yes! Thank God for Yaoi! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
The City of Rainbows by LiL Moon  
  
As Tai got out of the subway he noticed a big change in scenery. This place was full of bright colors. It was so lit up that it looked like heaven. On all the buildings there were pictures of rainbows. In fact everything had rainbows on it. /Wow! This place looks great! / Tai observed. He began to walk down the streets towards Rainbow Ave. Another thing that Tai observed was that there were no women here. Every where you looked there were men and not just any men. These men seemed to have really 'strong' feelings of friendship for each other or at least that was what Tai called it. [Tai's really dense in this fic.] There were men skipping about. Some were holding hands. Others were talking and giggling with each other. /Yep, this place is great. Everybody seems to be getting along and no women. Yep I'm going to enjoy staying here. /  
  
Just then Tai noticed some one on roller skates coming towards him. He had on a red T-shirt with blue shorts, a white hat, and white skates. Everything he wore had rainbows on it. Had was carrying two big grocery bags and didn't notice Tai at all.  
  
"Hey is that? T.K.? T.K. hey over here!" Tai waved to his buddy.  
  
"What TAI!?" T.K. squeaked. He abruptly stopped his skates causing him to fall over in the process.  
  
"Hey T.K. are you alright?" Tai asked while helping him up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He picked up his bags. "What the heck are you doing here Tai? You don't live any where near here."  
  
"Look who's talking. Any ways Sora kicked me out and I'm looking for a place called Rainbow Ave. You've heard of it?"  
  
"Yeah I have. You just go down that street, make a left at the third stoplight, and then keep going straight and you can't miss it." T.K. pointed in back of him.  
  
"Thank T.K. By the way...what are you doing here?" T.K. blushed.  
  
"Well a friend of mine lives here and he asked me to go to the store to pick some things up for him."  
  
Suddenly a huge ringing sound was heard. It came from the trolley, which had made a stop right in front of Tai and T.K. "Hey T.K. is that your friend Cody? Hmm...man you've got yourself laid!" Replied a chestnut colored hair boy. He put a hand on his hip and began to sway back and forth. The other men in the trolley began to howl and whistle at the wild hair boy.  
  
"Shut up Davis!" T.K. growled.  
  
"Ooo, touchy, touchy."  
  
"Actually." Tai laughed nervously. "My name is Tai and I'm new around here."  
  
"Oh, a new guy. Need some help?"  
  
"Well kind of.I'm looking for a place called Rainbows Ave. and I'm a little lost."  
  
Davis hopped out of the trolley, dinging the bell to send the other guys away. Davis looked at Tai's paper. "Where exactly did you say you were going?"  
  
"I'm looking for Rainbow Ave. and this apartment." Tai handed him the paper.  
  
"Hmmm, oh I can take you there."  
  
"You know where it is?"  
  
"Sure my 'friend' lives there and I was planning on meeting him there later any way."  
  
"Cool can you take me there?" Tai cheered.  
  
Davis looked at Tai up and down, then smiled a very seduce grin. "Sure new comer." He quickly grabbed Tai's hand and began to run off.  
  
"Oh no you don't Davis!" T.K. began to run after Davis.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Davis yelled.  
  
"There is no way that I'm going to live you alone with Tai. Not with that look on your face."  
  
"What look?" Davis asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean." T.K. whispered now running along side Davis.  
  
"You've got Ken after all."  
  
"Eh, he won't mind. He's the new guy after all. It's my duty to make the feel right at home."  
  
" Yeah right at home in bed."  
  
There's some loving for ya. There will be some Daichi too. Lots of male bonding. Perfect! That's all for now. Later. 


	3. A Home Cooked Meal

Ok, I'd like to take this moment to get some things straight. First of all I know the humor was kind of forced in the first chapter, but in this fic Sora is insane. That means different things will happen to her that are kind of forced. Like She'll carry weird objects, say weird things, around that line. Sora isn't exactly my favorite character so I'm going to make her the abnormal one in this story. Plus, this is a Yamachi/Taiora fic. The other pairings are just in here for fun. It's Invasion of the Rainbows! Well sort of . everything just has the rainbow logo on it, nothing to fear. That's my explanation for ya. Here's the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
The City of Rainbows by LiL Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are." Davis let go of Tai's hand and pointed to a tall, pale blue building.  
  
"Wow. This place looks nice." Tai said in awe.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to the room." Davis signaled them to go to the elevator.  
  
"Now we're here." Davis smiled as he pointed to the door in front of them. They stood in silence as Davis knocked on the door.  
  
They waited for a couple of seconds until the door was opened by a long black haired teen. "Davis!? What are you doing here?" The teen said in shock.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Davis put an arm around Ken's neck. "I just thought that I would drop by and see you early."  
  
Ken glared at him. "Yeah right."  
  
"Ok, you caught me. Well actually I came here to show my new friend around." He pointed to the wild haired boy standing in back of him. Ken looked at him up and down, but his face remanded straight. "Ken this is Tai. Tai this is Ken and I believe you already know T.K." Davis smiled.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you Ken." Tai held out his hand for him to shake.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you too. Hey T.K." Ken shook Tai's hand and smiled at T.K.  
  
"Hey Ken! Tai's here to see about your ad."  
  
"Oh he is?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to know if I could stay here for a little while." Tai gave him a bright smile.  
  
Ken seemed unfazed. "Come in." He stood aside and let the others in.  
  
As soon as Ken shut the door, the room began to fill with the delicious aroma of food. All three boys sniffed the air and sighed with hunger. As if in a trance they began to follow the sweet aroma to the kitchen. Ken sighed. /I knew I shouldn't have let them in. Now they're not going to want to leave. / All the boys stopped at the kitchen door simply drooling.  
  
In front of the stove stood a young blond haired boy with a slightly taller height than Tai. He had on a white shirt, tan pants, and a pink apron with his back facing the boys.  
  
"Hey Matt! We've got visitors."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi there." Matt smiled as he turned around to face the drooling boys.  
  
" This here is Tai and he wishes to be our new roommate. Right Tai?" Ken nudged him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, yeah, right!" He quickly regained his posture.  
  
"Oh really." Matt put his hands on his hips. "Why do you wish to live here Tai?"  
  
"Oh, well I figured that the rent was cheap and the basic reason is that my girlfriend kicked me out of our house and now I can't go back for the fear of losing my head."  
  
"Oh. In that chase you can stay as long as you want."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"But there is one thing that you should know about us." Ken interrupted Tai's little cheer of victory.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"Well." Matt looked down at his shoes and then back at Tai. "We just want to make sure that you're ok with what we are."  
  
"Oh no you're not French are you? Because the last time I meet a French person they-."  
  
"No we're not French." Matt cut him off. "We're-."  
  
"Ah whatever as long as you're not French then I'm ok."  
  
"But, you don't understand we're-."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Like I said I'm ok with whatever you are as long as you are not French. Can we eat now?" Tai pleaded.  
  
Matt and Ken traded glances. Then looked back at the pleading Tai. "Sure." Matt smiled back.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Matt and Ken stared at the three other men. Ken with a slightly irritated face and Matt with an Oh-My-God face. Both were sweating dropping at the sight of how the others ate. They were eating as if they hadn't had any food for over nine years. You can either say that or the easier way would just be to call them pigs. They were shoving food into their mouths faster than the speed of light. They hardly stopped to chew at all, which would explain the numerous choking scares. T.K. had only choked twice, but as for Davis and Tai, it going on seven.  
  
"Diss foums gurmt!" Davis smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Davis swallowed. "I said that this foods great! I love coming here at dinner time!"  
  
"Maybe you guys stood start charging money."  
  
"T.K. don't give them any ideas!" Davis quickly put his hand over T.K.'s mouth.  
  
"Maybe we should." Ken eyed Matt.  
  
Matt just gave an innocent smile. "Nah, I can just always make more. Just don't go around telling people about it." Matt gave Davis an angry glare remembering about the incident where Davis said that Matt's apartment was a five star restaurant. The next thing he knew, he wasn't able to open the door any more because of the huge line of men behind it.  
  
Davis looked up from his meal. "Ken why aren't you eating anything?"  
  
"I can't eat this junk." Ken pushed the plate aside.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Matt asked some what hurtfully.  
  
"It's too spicy! Remember, I told you I hate spicy foods last week!" Ken sat straight up and glared at Matt.  
  
"Sorry." Matt whispered and looked away.  
  
Everyone was silenced by Ken's out burst. Tai looked up from his plate and glared at Ken, debating whether or not to say something, but he finally decided against it.  
  
"Come on Davis, let's get going."  
  
"Awe, but Ken." Ken glared at Davis shutting him up.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's go." Davis sat up and walked out of the kitchen with Ken.  
  
"I should get going too." T.K. stood up. "Cody's probably worried about me. Thanks for the dinner." T.K. waved good-bye.  
  
"You're welcome T.K., bye." Matt waved good-bye to his brother.  
  
"Bye." Tai waved too. Now it was just the two of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know this chapter is short, but I'm on a writers block right now and just decided that I should get this chapter out now. Sorry for that crack about French people. I have nothing against you honest! I was just referring to that French girl on digimon named Catherine. I hate her how dare T.K. and Tai kiss her! That's not fair! As for Ken, I hate spicy foods too. 


End file.
